With You
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Eren dikendalikan seseorang untuk membunuh Rivaille. Apakah Rivaille akan membunuh Eren atau menyelamatkan Eren? Oneshoot. ErenxRivaille. For Al-sekoting Challenge. Happy Reading!


_My existence disappears if it winks out._

_I can become energetic by shining on surroundings._

_When I become tired and do not shine._

_The source of "Vigour" can be gotten from "Good man color"._

.

.

**With You**

**Disclamer :**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**WITH YOU (c) Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Eren x Rivaille**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, dan mungkin ada banyak kesalahan, gak tau warninya apa pokoknya itulah, dan action yang cukup abal**

**.**

**.**

**For al-sekoting challenge**

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

* * *

Di sana sangat gelap. Lampu pijar hanya bersinar redup. Hanya ada ada tiga orang yang ada. Pipa-pipa air yang membelit dinding dan lorong-lorong gelap yang menjadi penghubung satu ruangan dengan ruangan lain. Tidak ada apapun di sana, selain gemricik air dan suara gaung langkah kaki. Dua orang, laki-laki berambut hitam legam dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya dan lelaki berambut coklat tua dengan warna mata hijau zamrud, seperti membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka tepat berada di tengah ruangan. Tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari mereka, berambut pirang dengan mata beriris biru. Menyandarkan dirinya di dinding besi yang dingin itu.

"Heicho, aku tidak akan membiarkan Mikasa membunuhmu." lelaki yang berambutnya coklat -Eren- menatap orang yang di depannya. Kepalan tangannya menguat. Membuat kuku jarinya memutih.

Heicho, atau biasa dipanggil Rivaille, menghela nafas. "Aku mati juga apa pedulimu." ujar Rivaille sinis. Melihat ke arah lain. Pupil matanya menyapu isi ruangan tersebut. Rivaille merasakan aura seseorang di sana. Tapi Rivaille tidak tahu siapa itu dan dia ada di mana.

Eren semakin menggeram kesal. "Tentu saja aku peduli, Heicho!" bentak Eren. Gertakan gigi eren membuat suara unik. Kerutan wajahnya menandakan kalau Eren sedang marah, membuat Rivaille ingin mencubit pipi Eren secepatnya.

Rivaille melirik Eren. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar. 'Apa tidak apa-apa dia berteriak seperti ini?' Rivaille kembali melihat sekeliling. Mencari di mana orang yang mengawasi mereka dengan mata elangnya.

"Heicho!" tidak ada respon dari Rivaille. "Heicho!" masih tidak ada respon dari Rivaille. Eren menghela nafasnya. "Rivaille."

"Kau baru saja memanggilku apa bocah?" kilatan mata Rivaille berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

Eren berjongkok di depan Rivaille dan meraih tangan kiri Rivaille. Menggenakan cincin dengan berlian putih di jari manis Rivaille. "Menikahlah denganku, heicho." Eren menunduk. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"E-Eren.." Rivaille menatap lekat cincin dengan berlian putih tersebut. Kaget dan syok menyerang Rivaille. Amarahnya tadi seketika menghilang entah ke mana.

Eren bangkit dari acara jongkok romantisnya dan tersenyum lembut. "_And happy birthday, Heicho_."

Eren memeluk heichonya tersayangnya. "Aku mencintaimu, heicho." seru Eren lembut di telinga kanan Rivaille. Membuat empunya menahan malu, dan hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Eren.

Rivaille membalas pelukan Eren. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Eren."

Dan mereka -Eren dan Rivaille- masih tidak menyadari seseorang yang mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

._.v

* * *

._.v

Ruangan berukuran empat kali empat meter itu didiami oleh dua orang gadis. Dengan satu meja kayu berukuran dua kali dua meter diduduki oleh seorang gadis keturunan orient. Memakai syal merah pemberian orang yang disayanginya.

"Akan aku bunuh cebol itu dan menjadikan Eren milikku." gadis yang memakai syal merah itu -Mikasa- mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Cincin berlambang 'M' yang berwarna emas menandakan kalau dia adalah petinggi.

Gadis yang menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding besi mulai membuka mulutnya "Kau tidak akan bisa menjadikan Eren milikmu Mikasa."

Mikasa menarik kerah baju Annie. Ekspresi marah tidak bisa terhindar darinya saat ini. "Apa maksudmu Annie? Apa kau berkhianat?" ucap Mikasa penuh penekanan.

Annie sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Bahkan pada atasannya sendiri. "Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Cih." Mikasa mendorong Annie sampai menghantam dinding. Kembali dia duduk di meja besar miliknya. Menyilangkan kakinya. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan memiliki Eren." Mikasa membelalakkan matanya "Dan membunuh siapapun yang berani merebut Eren dariku." tambahnya.

BRAAKK!

"MIKASA!"

"Eren!" Mikasa turun dari duduknya. Reflek memeluk Eren yang tiba-tiba datang. "Eren, aku merindukanmu."

Merasa tidak nyaman, Eren mendorong Mikasa. Membuat Mikasa keheranan akan sikap Eren.

"Ada apa Eren?" Mikasa kebingungan.

Eren mendorong Mikasa dengan keras. Pelukan Mikasa pada Eren terlepas dengan sendirinya. Eren menunduk. "Mi-Mikasa."

Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa Eren?" Mikasa menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Tersenyum lembut pada Eren.

Annie menatap Eren dengan penuh arti. Seakan Annie tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Eren. Yang mungkin akan menyulut api kemarahan Mikasa. Dan itu artinya Rivaille dalam bahaya.

"Jangan kejar aku lagi."

Mikasa membelalakkan matanya. "Eh?"

"Jangan kejar aku lagi Mikasa. Jangan mengharapkan yang tidak mungkin dariku Mikasa." ulang Eren.

Mikasa menggertakan giginya. Dia menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Si cebol itu."

"Karena itu.." gerak-gerik aneh terlihat. Annie merasa was-was dan siap melindungi Mikasa. "Karena itu Mikasa..." kepalan tangan Eren menguat. Seperti siap meninju pipi Mikasa tanpa alasan yang jelas. "KARENA ITU MIKASA JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI!"

TAP!

Sebelum Eren meninju Mikasa dengan kepalan tangannya yang besar, Annie sudah keburu menahannya. Tatapan tajam Annie seketika membuat nyali Eren menciut. Walau pada kenyataannya adalah Eren lebih kuat daripada Annie, tapi dalam bertarung dengan tangan kosong, Annie lebih kuat.

"RIVAILLE, LARI!"

Rivaille yang berada di balik dinding bingung. Memilih antara lari meninggalkan kekasihnya atau menolong kekasihnya. Tidak pikir panjang, Rivaille manerobos masuk ke ruangan Mikasa. "E-Eren!"

"L-L-Lari..."

Mata Rivaille membelalak. Eren dicekik oleh Annie. Membuat tubuhnya terangkat dan tak menyentuh tanah. "Cih." Rivaille menuruti opininya yang pertama. Meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Terlambat, saat berada di depan pintu dari sisi kanan ruangan sudah banyak pasukan bersenjata milik Mikasa. Siap membunuh Rivaille.

Rivaille lari secepatnya. Meninggalkan Eren dan menyelamatkan diri dari pasukan bersenjata Mikasa yang terlatih.

._.v

* * *

**Action dimulai / Action dimulai**

._.v

Sesekali Rivaille menoleh ke belakang. Mencari tahu apa yang mengejarnya di belakang sana. Aura kekuatannya yang besar dan mengerikan. Sekejap Rivaille tahu aura milik siapa ini, ini aura kekuatan milik Eren. Tidak terkontrol dan bringas. Rivaille sangat hafal bagaimana aura kekuatan Eren. Dalam berbagai macam situasi. Tapi, aura liar ini terkendali oleh sesuatu. Rivaille dapat merasakan itu dengan jelas. Dia telah melatih indra perasanya dengan penuh susah payah.

Sosok bayangan itu melompat dari satu gedung tinggi ke gedung yang lain. Jalanan yang sepi memudahkannya untuk mengejar Rivaille yang berlari di bawah sana. Mata tajamnya menatap Rivaille penuh kekosongan. Tidak ada cahaya mata, dia dikendalikan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah kiri Rivaille ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang, siap menabrak Rivaille. Secara reflek, Rivaille melompat melewati mobil tersebut. Meninggalkan mobil itu tetap melaju kencang.

Namun nasib sang pengendara mobil sangat buruk. Dari depan muncul sosok yang mengejar Rivaille tadi. Dia memukul mobil tersebut dan membuatnya terpental jauh. Sosok itu tidak mengacuhkan kondisi sopir yang sudah tewas di tempat.

Mata Rivaille membelalak. "Eren!" syok melanda dirinya. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Namun kesadaran kembali membangunkannya. Rivaille memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Siapa menghadapi Eren dengan aura bertarung Eren yang berbeda.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Eren sudah berada di depan Rivaille. Rivaille terkaget, dan sesegera mungkin membuat pertahanan diri. Eren tersenyum sebentar, kemudian berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ke arah kanan dan memukul pipi Rivaille dengan tangan kanannya.

Rivaille terpental jauh. Dia menggunakan tangan kirinya dan kedua kakinya untuk menahan dorongan karena pukulan Eren. Rivaille berdiri dan mendapati Eren tak ada di manapun. Rivaille menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada Eren di sana.

Secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa di sadari, Eren muncul di belakang Rivaille. Siap-siap menendang Rivaille dengan kaki kirinya yang panjang.

Sontak Rivaille menahan tendangan Eren dengan tangan kirinya. Siku pada tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menyikut Eren.

Eren menyadari gerakan Rivaille. Dengan cepat Eren melompat jauh ke belakang. Menghindari serangan Rivaille yang mungkin memiliki dampak serangan yang besar.

Aura kekuatan masing-masing makin kuat. Aura hijau kehitaman Eren mulai menggila. Liar dan bringas, namun dikontrol oleh seseorang. Sementara aura hitam milik Rivaille masih terkontrol, namun goyah. Karena pukulan Eren yang bruntal dan dampaknya yang besar membuat Rivaille harus menggunakan auranya untuk pertahanan.

Rivaille mengrenyitkan matanya. Dia meninju tanah untuk memanggil pedang miliknya, Pedang Katana kebanggaannya. Secara perlahan muncul sebilah pedang yang masih dibalut dengan sarung pedang dari tanah yang dipijak Rivaille. Tanah di sekitar Rivaille retak dikearenakan munculnya Pedang Katana milik Rivaille. Rivaille melompat mundur, menjauhi retakan tanah tadi. Pedang dengan sarung dan gagang berwarna hitam milik Rivaille sangat kontras dengan fisik Rivaille. Aura kekuatan Rivaille meningkat drastis hanya dengan memanggil pedang kebanggaannya ini.

Eren melompat maju dengan sangat cepat. Kembali dia ingin meninju Rivaille.

Secepatnya Rivaille membuat ruang gravitasi dengan pedangnya. Rivaille mencabut sarung pedang, menghunuskan pedang katanya ke tanah. Sebuah ruangan berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan dinding berwarna hitam mengelilingi Rivaille dan Eren. Rivaille berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Dan Eren masih melayang di dekat dinding gravitasi.

"Ukh!" Eren tiba-tiba terjatuh. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Eren berusaha memberontak, namun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Gaya gravitasi yang berkali-kali lebih kuat dari gaya gravitasi bumi benar-benar menyiksa Eren. Seperti tikus yang tertindih batu besar.

Rivaille tersenyum tipis. Inilah kekuatan alami Rivaille. Gravitasi. Dengan memanggil Pedang Katananya dia bisa membuat ruang gravitasi sesuka hatinya. Gaya gravitasi sebesar apapun dapat dia atur dalam ruang gravitasi buatannya. Membuat lawannya tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Sedangkan dirinya bisa berjalan leluasa menyiksa lawannya.

Eren merentangkan tangan kirinya. Memanggil pedang Excalibur miliknya. Melempar pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Sehingga dinding gravitasi yang dibuat Rivaille hancur berkeping-keping.

"A-Apa?" Rivaille terkejut, tidak percaya ruangan gravitasinya bisa dihancurkan dengan begitu mudah.

Eren bangkit dan menangkap pedang Excalibur miliknya. Senyum tipisnya terbentuk, meremehkan lawan adalah ciri khasnya. Eren menabas angin yang ada di sekitarnya. Menciptakan sebuah sayatan besar berwarna putih yang menuju ke arah Rivaille. Seperti peluru dengan keakuratan sempurna.

Rivaille menghindar dari serangan Eren. Tapi sayatan tadi masih terus muncul. Tidak terhenti. Rivaille tak bisa menahan serangan Eren, dia hanya bisa melompat, berlari, dan menghindar dari serangan Eren. Sampai dia harus melayang di udara.

Eren muak, serangannya tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mengenai Rivaille. Eren tiba-tiba menghilang. Ada sesuatu yang dia rencanakan.

Rivaille yang masih melayang di udara terkejut melihat Eren yang menghilang dari bawah sana. Rivaille memejamkan matanya. Fokus untuk mencari di mana aura kekuatan Eren berada. Tapi nihil, Rivaille tak bisa merasakan aura kekuatan Eren.

Secepat kilat, Eren muncul di depan Rivaille. Eren mengayuhkan pedangnya. Melukai dada Rivaille dan mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah. Membuat lubang pada jalanan kota dengan retakan yang sangat parah.

"Sial!" Rivaille memegang kepalanya. Rivaille lupa akan sesuatu hal. Jika Eren telah mengeluarkan Excalibur miliknya maka aura kekuatannya tidak akan bisa dideteksi. Dengan kemampuan mengendalikan angin miliknya maka dia bisa memanipulasi aura miliknya. Membuat musuhnya terkecoh dengan serangan tipuan Eren.

Eren masih melayang di atas sana dengan bantuan angin yang mengangkatnya, seperti tubuh Eren adalah selembar daun yang sangat mudah dihempas angin. Namun di sini perbedaannya adalah Eren yang mengendalikan angin. Bukan angin yang mengendalikan Eren. Tidak, Eren bukan daun lemah yang bisa dengan mudah dihancurkan.

Rivaille perlahan bangun. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat hantaman keras antara dirinya dengan tanah. Tangan kanannya masih memegang erat gagang Pedang Katananya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang sarung pedangnya. Dadanya berdarah karena tebasan pedang Eren tadi. Tidak banyak darah yang keluar, namun itu cukup membuat serangan Rivaille menurun dengan drastis nanti.

Masih belum puas, Eren melempar lagi pedangnya ke langit. Tangan kirinya dia angkat, menciptakan semacam bola energi dengan angin tipis yang mengelilinya. Tangan kanannya dia posisi di depan perutnya. Posisi seperti ini biasa Eren gunakan untuk memperkuat bola energi yang dia ciptakan.

Rivaille manajamkan pengelihatannya. Dia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau dari sela-sela jari Eren. "M?" ucap Rivaille kaget. Sebuah cicin berlambang 'M' berwarna keemasan terpampang dengan jelas di jari tengah Eren. 'Jadi itu yang mengendalikan Eren.' batin Rivaille yakin. "Aku harus mengancurkan cincin itu agar Eren sadar kembali. Rivaille membuang sarung tangannya. Dia fokuskan auranya pada pedangnya. Membuat Pedang Katana miliknya memancarkan cahaya hitam aneh.

Eren melempar bola energi itu ke arah Rivaille di bawah sana. Sedangkan dia menangkap kembali Pedang Excalibur miliknya.

Rivaille menampel bola energi itu. Dia melayang dengan memperkecil gaya gravitasi di sekitar aeranya tanpa membuat ruang. Mendekati Eren yang ada di atas sana.

Eren juga menampel bola energi itu. (A/N:Entah kenap author mikirnya mereka kayak main tennis atau badminton ya?) Terus menerus sampai mereka mendekat.

Bola energi tersebut berada di antara pedang Eren dan Rivaille. Saling mendorong antara kekuatan siapa yang lebih kuat. Eren yang akan jatuh atau Rivaille yang akan jatuh.

Tiba-tiba suara ledakan memecahkan malam yang sunyi itu. Rivaille terpental jauh. Pedang Katana yang dia pegang terlempar jauh. Tubuhnya menghantam tanah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dengan mulus Eren menadarat ke tanah. Dia menghunuskan pedang bermata ganda miliknya ke leher Rivaille. Tatapan tajamnya tidak lepas dari matanya.

"Eren." raut wajah Rivaille terlihat sendu. Rivaille memejamkan matanya dan menautkan kedua tangannya. Dia sudah pasrah kalau dia harus mati. Dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri pun tak apa.

Sesuatu mengkilat di mata Eren. "Akh!" kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Pedang Excalibur miliknya terbuang entah ke mana. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. Sakit kepalanya benar-benar menyiksa Eren.

Rivaille bangkit karena mendengar pekikan Eren. "Eren?"

"Ce-pat." ucap Eren patah-patah. Tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya. "Cepat bu-nuh a-aku, He-icho."

Rivaille menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Eren." Rivaille merentangkan tangan kanannya. Pedang Katanya kembali ke tangan kirinya. Seperti medan magnet yang saling menarik antara kutub yang berlawanan. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Rivaille mengayunkan pedangnya asal. Muncul semacam gelang pada pedang Rivaille sebanyak empat buah. Dia melompat memasang paksa gelang itu pada kaki kiri Eren. Kemudian kaki kanan Rivaille. Selanjutnya tangan Kiri Rivaille.

Saat Rivaille mau memasangkan gelang terakhir pada tangan kanan Rivaille, Eren tiba-tiba merentangkan tangannya ke arah Rivaille yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Menciptakan bola energi yang sama seperti tadi.

Rivaille bergeming. Dia masih berdiri di posisinya. Dia siap menerima serangan mematikan milik Eren.

"SIAALLL!" Eren membuang bola energi itu ke sembarang tempat.

Raut wajah Rivaille terkejut sesaat. Namun dia kembali tersadar. Dengan cepat Rivaille memasangkan gelang terakhir pada tangan kanan Eren. Membuat Eren sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Karena gaya gravitasi yang kuat di tangan dan kakinya. Sesegera mungkin Rivaille menghancurkan cincin berlambang 'M' yang diduga milik Mikasa. Rivaille terdiam sebentar. Berdiri membelakangi kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Heicho. Aku hampir membunuh Heicho." Eren menunduk. Eren menyesal karena tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Air matanya hampir jatuh.

Rivaille memeluk Eren dari belakang. Eren membulatkan matanya. Menatap tangan mungil Rivaille yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kau bodoh ya?" Rivaille tersenyum penuh arti. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Eren. "Apapun yang terjadi, dalam kesulitan macam apapun dirimu. Aku akan selalu menyelamatkanmu Eren."

Eren tersenyum. "Tentu." Eren mengangguk. Senang karena dia tidak harus membunuh Rivaille dan menuruti Mikasa.

._.v

**Action selesai / Action selesai**

* * *

._.v

Annie menatap dua orang yang saling berpelukan di bawah sana. Tatapan matanya dingin dan kosong.

Annie mengambil hanphone dari saku celananya dan memencet beberapa tombol. Memanggil ketuaya. "Mikasa, kita gagal." hanya itu yang diucapkan Annie. Dia kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celananya._  
_

Annie tersenyum tipis. Senang mungkin karena Eren dan Rivaille bisa bersama. "Semoga kau bahagia, Eren."

.

.

.

.

**Fin ~**

.

.

Maaf kalau jelek dan banyak typo. Maaf kalau ada kegajean dan kata-kata yang diulang-ulang dan sebagainya. Maaf jika ada beberapa scene yang mungkin tidak dimengerti. Dan masih banyak lagi lah pokoknya. For challenge. Nak semua, Tante berhasil menyeselaikan fic ini nak. Tante berhasil dengan 'jalan buntu' yang tante temui selama perjalanan membuat fic ini nak. Gak usah banyak curhat ah.

**Mind to Review, please?**


End file.
